The Bounty on Her Head III:Bundle of Joy
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Third sequel to the bounty on her head. After all their trying, they finally had waht they wanted so desperatly.threesome pairing


The Bounty on her head III: Bundle of Joy

Naruto

A/N: Ok here it is, the promised third sequel to The Bounty on Her Head

* * *

_Some where on a mountain side cliff_

"We've been through a lot." Naruto said as he starred up at the stars above them.

"Hn."

"I can't wait to get home to Sakura." Naruto continued.

"Hn."

"You think we'll be back by tomorrow night like we promised." He asked.

"Hn."

"I wonder what surprise Sakura has for us."

"Oh for the love of god, dobe, shut up and go to sleep." Sasuke exclaimed shifting in his sleeping bag.

"Gee, someone's grumpy." Naruto said shifting on his side to face Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"It's three in the morning, it's been a long day, and we still have a long way to go. Go. To. Sleep." Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto starred at him for a minute before he stuck his tongue out at him and closed his eyes too.

* * *

Sakura starred up at the stars as she laid out on a patio chair on the balcony. She was home alone, she had been for the past three days now. Sasuke and Naruto were off on a mission and she couldn't help but be extremely anxious while she waited for their promised returned.

It was barely a year ago, she was lying in a hospital bed, starring out at the stars and praying that she was living in a nightmare. She'd been attacked, almost killed. She almost died in the ER and then when she woke up she was given the worst news she could ever receive.

She'd lost her baby. At that moment she'd never felt so vulnerable, so useless, so hopeless. But they were there. they helped her…again. They gave her reason to live.

At the moment, they were on a mission somewhere in the land hidden in the rocks. In all honesty she had made a big fuss about them going on the mission, but they quickly silenced her protests with the promise that they would return in four days that night.

She was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Sakura sighed as she stood from her chair and walked back into the house. She looked around the brightly painted, yellow room with the cute little panda bears all around the room. She smiled, she definitely had to find a way to thank Sai for his help.

Sakura walked slowly around the room, admiring everything. All the stuffed animals, the light oak wood baby furniture, and all three of their family crests painted above the crib.

They'd been trying so hard and it finally happened.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I heard it." Sasuke replied.

A deep rumbling was heard above them again.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't reply, just thought.

Without warning the ground beneath them disappeared and they found themselves falling into a black nothingness.

* * *

"Good morning Sensei." Sakura greeted happily as she stepped aside to allow Kakashi to pass. "What brings you here this early." Kakashi sepped into the foyer and removed his shoes before speaking.

"We need to talk." His tone reeked of despair as he spoke. Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as she led the older man into the living room. Once there she turned to him. "Please sit down." He said gesturing to the sofa. Sakura watched him as she tok a deep breath and sat down as she was told. He then sat down across from her.

Kakashi took a deep breath in preparation to speak, except Sakura cut him off.

"If you're about to tell me that Sasuke and Naruto are dead then I don't believe you." She said.

"We don't think they're dead." Kakashi explained. "But when they never reached the last check point this morning, they sent a team out to find them. They found what was left of their campsite in a pile of boulders below what seems to be a collapsed cliff side." Kakashi spoke the next part carefully. "It…doesn't look good, Sakura." Sakura shook her head.

"They're not dead." She said. "I'd know if they were." Tears bean to fall from her eyes as she bowed her head and wrapped her arms around her belly. She leaned over as sobs racked her body. "They're not dead." She chocked. "They wouldn't leave me, they wouldn't leave us."

"Have you told them yet?" Kakashi asked as he got up to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her lay her head on his chest.

"No, it was going to be a home coming surprise. They promised they'd be home tonight. Their alive and they'll be home tonight." she sobbed. "They have to be, we worked to hard, waited too long."

* * *

**Grunt**

"You ok back there Dobe." Sasuke asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Peachy." Naruto mumbled into his shoulder.

"Good, but when we get home, your going on a diet. No more ramen." Sasuke explained. "You're heavy as hell." Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura never complains." Naruto replied.

"She's too nice." Sasuke retorted.

"You're just jealous she likes me better." Naruto taunted.

"Sure dobe, you are manly perfection and I wish I were more like you." Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you." Naruto replied proudly. Sasuke continued on in silence as he carried the injured Naruto on his back, until Naruto spoke up. "Wait a minute, was that sarcasm?"

Sasuke burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Sakura sat back in the rocking chair in the nursery. She rocked back and forth as she looked up at the ceiling. Tears lightly rolled down her cheeks as she tried to clear her mind of the problems that plagued her.

It was almost midnight and she knew time was running out. If her boys were alive they would be here tonight, before midnight. With every tick of the clock, however, she lost more and more confidence in her ability to sense them.

After all this time, after all the nights they spent together, trying and trying to get pregnant again, and then this happens. It was official, team 7 is cursed. She was so tired, so exhausted. No matter how hard she tried everything seemed to be caving in on her. She wasn't sure she would be able to take of their child on her own. She didn't want to take care of their child on her own. She planned their whole future was planned out.

They would try for more children, she wanted at least two. A girl and a boy. Both would go to the academy and be great just like their fathers.

Everything would be perfect, she would have the perfect family just like she'd always wanted.

But they had to come home first.

* * *

(Loud snoring)

"Oh, you're so going to pay for this, dobe." Sasuke said quietly to himself as he continued to carry a now loudly snoring Naruto. "We're almost there and the moment we get there I'm dropping you on your ass"

"I can hear you, you know." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good, then you'll know what's coming." Sasuke retorted. Sasuke continued in silence for about a half hour. "There's the gate." Sasuke said.

"It's about time, you walk too slow, teme." Naruto said. Sasuke growled.

"I swear to god, right here." Sasuke threatened. "I bet your ankles not even sprained."

"Sasuke, Naruto." The two boys heard as they walked through the gate. Kakashi rushed up to them followed closely by Gai.

"Are you two alright?" Gai asked.

"Yea, nothing serious." Sasuke replied.

"Good then Sakura can take care of you at home." Kakashi said. "You need to get there now."

"Why what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he slid off Sasuke's back and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder for support.

"She's seriously upset about you two being in an accident." Gai explained.

"Damn it." Naruto said. "I knew we should have found a quicker way home."

"Hey, how about next time I hurt my ankle and you can carry me 16 miles through dense forest and bandit country." Sasuke snapped guiding Naruto away from the two older shinobi and toward their home. "Like I said before, you're going on a diet."

Kakashi and Gai chuckled as they watched them leave.

* * *

"Ow." Naruto grunted as he was led through the dark house.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I stubbed my toe." Naruto explained. Sasuke sighed exasperated.

"Come on, judging from the turn off lights, Sakura's probably in bed." Sasuke said lading Naruto up the stairs. As they neared the top Naruto noticed a faint light coming from the spare bedroom, Sakura used as an office.

"Hey, I think she's in there." Naruto said, gesturing to the cracked door. Sasuke nodded in agreement and led walked them to the door. He pushed it open and stood in shock as the once mundane looking office, had been turned into a bright cheery nursery.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Sasuke didn't reply as he searched the room for their pink haired lover. He soon found her in the rocking chair by the window. Her head was lulled back and she was snoring lightly.

Sasuke led Naruto over to the plush armchair covered in stuff animals and sat him down. He then made his way over to Sakura and knelt down next to her. He lightly shook her arm, causing her to stir.

"Sakura." He whispered. She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke." She said surprised. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"It's not a dream." Naruto said gaining her attention.

"Oh thank god." She said latching on to Sasuke in a strong hug.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto whined. Sakura looked over at him and smiled. She stood up and walked to him, hugging him as well.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked when she pulled away and noticed his posture.

"Just my ankle, and Sasuke's back." Naruto said the last part with a smirk pointed towards Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

"Teme." Naruto retorted.

Sakura chuckled. The two boys looked to her.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Tired." She replied, when she realized what they were asking her. "No morning sickness, so that's good." She smiled as she began to work on Naruto's ankle.

"So was this the surprise?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "Best surprise, ever." He continued with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"Look how cute she is." Ino cooed as she looked down at the black haired, blue eyed young infant.

"She looks like both of them." Ten Ten added.

"Yea I know, it's kinda weird but it just makes her that much cuter." Sakura replied as she looked over the young child in her arms.

"Where are the guys, anyway?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke went to get some lunch and Naruto went home to get my suitcase, he forgot to grab it when we left." Sakura explained.

The door opened just as Sakura finished speaking, revealing Tsunade and Jiraya.

"So," Tsunade started. "Have you three named her yet?" Sakura smiled as the two older adults walked up and peered down at the young girl.

"Orihime." Sakura said. "Our little princess."

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N: YES!!! I finally did it. I swear I started this like five months ago. –lol-

Anyway, here it is like I promised…a while ago(sorry). This will be the last in the series, unless I come up with another idea. Also please go on my profile and do my survey. I need your help. Please review. Thank you.

-RED


End file.
